It's A Mighty Morphin Suite Life
by Man of Faith
Summary: So what if the Suite Life characters replaced the characters of the Power Rangers universe? Would the story line ever change? Find out! I know..summary sucks, but give it a shot.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Hi guys! This is the start of a brand new fic by me showing how Suite Life works in a Power Rangers type universe. The reason why it's not a crossover is because I'm still mostly focus on SL characters. This one will be updated probably once a week since I'm mostly concentrating on I'm Falling For You. So here's the first part and for those of you wondering where Zack is..here's a hint: (What type of pairing do I have for Zack in all my fics...if you know the PR World..you'll know what happens) ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

The Moon (2010)**

Two astronauts were currently exploring the moon, attempting to find a satellite that was accidentally pulled into the moon's diminutive gravitational pull and had crash landed onto the surface. This was very peculiar since the moon has very little gravity and the satellite had belonged to one of the wealthiest corporations on Earth, which made the whole event odder than ever. As the two space men continued to search for the lost satellite, they stumbled across a dumpster looking object off to the short distance. The two curious men walked over to the dumpster looking object, trying to figure out what exactly the whole thing was.

"Look, there's a jewel on top of this container," one astronaut said to the other, "I wonder what it is."

"Jack! DON'T TOUCH IT!" The other astronaut warned Jack, but it was far too late for he had laid his hand on the jewel, causing an invisible seal to be broken, unlocking the contents of whatever was trapped in the container to be released. Realizing that he had in a sense opened a pandora's box, both Jack and his companion backed away as monsters began to pour out of the dumpster. One by one, they began to come out. The first to come out was a big monkey looking creature with golden armor and a menacing looking sword. He had the aura of a warrior, but definitely not the honor of one. After him came two creatures that were definitely of different statures. One was long and wiry, looking like a skeletal figure of a winged bat while his partner was short and stout with a helmet on his head and a big chin under his face. After them came an elder looking monster dressed like a shop keeper. Just by the look and aura from this creature, you knew he was the brains of the operations. Before the two astronauts could react, there came a loud scream.

"YOU IDIOTS! GET ME OUT OF THIS DUMP!"

The bat looking creature went over and helped pull his mistress out of the dumpster, making sure that she was able to walk after being stuck in the dumpster for a couple of millennia. She pushed away her minion and used her specter as a cane to help her walk. Once she gain full mobility, she sniffed the fresh air of being outside before using her powers to blast the dumpster into smithereens. This caused great fear in the two astronauts, which the mistress could sense immediately.

"Ahh…I see humans have finally discovered the ability to travel into space, but it seems as if your technology is just as primitive as it was 10,000 years ago," the mistress said laughingly.

The two astronauts cowered in fear as the mistress blasted a couple of shots over their heads and began to speak again, "Go! Go and inform your superiors on earth that Queen Ilsa has risen again and will start her galactic conquest, beginning with earth!"

The two astronauts quickly ran back to the shuttle as the gang of monsters, along with their queen laughed evilly at their plans.

**Earth**

**Mountain Regions of Southern California**

**Unknown Room**

"Oh my goodness! This is just terrible! Our sensors are going overboard! What manner of evil has entered this part of the galaxy?" a large, human android shouted as he began to check all of the computer panels.

"KIRBY! Calm yourself!" A head appeared in a tube in front of the android named Kirby. The head was that of the great sorcerer, Moseby of Eltar, who was currently trapped in a time warp many years ago by the evil Queen, Ilsa.

"What is going on Moseby? Who has darkened Earth with their presence?"

"It's as I have feared Kirby, Ilsa has been released from her prison and now has her sights set on Earth being one of her first conquest," Moseby spoke gravely.

"ILSA! OH NO! What are we going to do Moseby?" Kirby asked with panic.

"Calm yourself Kirby and begin a global search for five teenagers who are pure of heart with the courage of warriors. We need to begin mounting Earth's defenses against this threat."

Kirby sighed as he began the search, "Of all the kind of humans, why teenagers?"

**S.S. Tipton**

As the luxury cruise ship and sea school began its trek along the California coast, you see five people doing various activities. At one corner of the Sky Deck you see a black teenager trying to create some new music with his laptop, mixing and splicing the music to get a certain beat to sound good. While he was doing that, you see an Asian girl in front of him practicing her yoga to keep herself limber and toned for when she's on the balancing beams for gymnastics.

"Looking good there London!" the black teen shouted as he was keeping an eye on his friend while mixing his music.

"Thanks Marcus. I really want to keep limber and do well in the next competition," London responded.

"Oh come on! Like any judge would dare to vote against London Tipton? Especially since we're hosting the finals on her daddy's ship," Marcus teased.

"HEY! I want to make sure I win because of my own skills, not because of daddy's money or influence. You know how much I hate using those things."

Yes, the Asian teen practicing yoga was none other than London Tipton, heiress to Tipton Industries, one of the largest corporations on Earth. Her father also owned the luxury cruise line that also had the semester as sea program she and her friends were attending called Seven Seas High. Yet, even though she grew up in a world of wealth, London had always been grounded by the down to earth nature of her two best friends, Bailey Pickett and Maddie Fitzpatrick. Speaking of her two best friends, they were currently in the middle of the Sky Deck practicing some kata.

Maddie was never the athletic one and when they were younger, and always the nerd that was picked on. Yet, London never let that distance her from Maddie. In fact, Maddie's lack of friends attracted London towards her and even though Maddie had a way with big words, London saw it more as something that just made Maddie extra special. Luckily, Bailey was there to help out as much as possible with the translations. The three of them met basically around the same time and it was Bailey's friendly nature along with London's acceptance that Maddie found two true friends.

Bailey's family were farm folks until hard times had forced her family to sell the farm and moved to Boston where her father had found a very good job. As Bailey started her first day at the local elementary school, she felt so lost as one of the new kids. It wasn't until she saw some bullies picking on a blonde headed girl with glasses with a small Asian girl trying to stop them and a scrawny blonde headed boy trying to protect both girls. Bailey hated bullies, especially when they start picking on people who were weaker than them. She quickly went to help the boy protect his two friends and came to their rescue. Both defenders made sure the bullies never bothered Maddie or London ever again. From that one moment, four friends were forever tied to one another.

"Hey guys!" shouted an athletic looking blonde headed young man as he made his way towards Maddie and Bailey. He pulled Maddie into a hug before putting his arm around Bailey's shoulders. The young man was none other than Cody Martin, the last of this group of five really close friends and the one that Bailey had helped that day. Cody had grown up with them, meeting both Maddie and Bailey on that fateful day thanks to London. As a child, he lived in the Tipton Hotel because his mother was a lounge singer. Cody and London grew up with one another; with his mother helping to raise London as her own since her mother didn't really care about London and her father was busy taking care of his global empire. The only person who looked after London was the hotel manager, Esteban, but even he had other duties to perform than just looking after a baby heiress. When Cody was just 4 years old, he and his mother had moved to the Tipton and Carey had gladly accepted the cry for help from Esteban when it came to taking care of London. As for Cody and London, they were the best of friends and loved one another like brothers and sisters.

"Hi big bro, you finally decided to come out huh?" London said as she and Marcus went over to the other three.

"Yeah man. You've got to ease off on the machine work outs and go back to practicing your forms," Marcus added.

Cody smiled at his friend, "I practice my kata two hours a day. How about yourself?"

"I do too, but I add some dance moves to mines. Remember, sensei did always comment about how well I incorporated dancing into my katas."

"That is very true," Cody conceded.

Marcus Little and Cody Martin had become fast friends the moment they were put into the same karate class. Marcus had wanted something to learn that was similar to dancing while Cody had realized since the day he met both Maddie and Bailey that he had to be stronger in order to protect the ones he loved. The two really connected with one another, with Marcus' carefree and fun loving personality being able to rub off on Cody's serious demeanor and vice versa. As the two went through many sessions together, there grew a deep brotherly bond and understanding and soon, Marcus joined in the group and these five have been great friends ever since.

"You know Cody, if you keep putting your arm around Bailey like that, certain people will start talking," London said with a smirk, knowing how her big brother really felt about her best friend.

"What are you talking about London?" Cody said as he tried subtlety to remove his arm off of Bailey's shoulders.

"If I may offer some perspective Cody," Maddie began, "I always wonder why there was always a sense of denial coming from you about your emotions towards Bailey when it's obvious by your actions that you have an actual attraction to her that even the most blind could see. In fact, you too must be blind if you are that oblivious to Bailey's own natural attraction to you."

"Okay, most of the time I wouldn't understand Maddie speak and even I understood that," Marcus said as he nodded with London, both understanding Maddie's long-winded perspective.

"Ok, just so I get this straight Maddie, what you're saying is…" Cody began before Maddie cuts him off.

"JUST ASK THE DAMN GIRL OUT ALREADY AND STOP JERKING HER AND THE REST OF US AROUND ALREADY!" Maddie screamed at Cody, which caused everyone to look at her in a shocked state.

Before Cody could comment, the waves of the seas began to rock violently as the captain asked that all passengers get back to their cabins for their own safety. Oddly enough, the five friends tried to, but they found themselves frozen in place.

"What's going on?" Bailey screamed, realizing she couldn't move.

"I can't seem to move my legs," London said in a panic.

"Everybody just hold on!" Cody commanded as they soon became five streaks of light, zipping out of their current location and was transported quickly into the command center of Moseby of Eltar.

**Command Center**

As the five friends landed roughly onto the floor of the Command Center, they couldn't help, but notice that they were in some kind of circular room, with a circular control panel in the middle and a long, blue tube in front. Along with that was a big looking android, working feverishly at the controls. The android turned around and began to ramble.

"Oh my goodness! You're here! The computer actually found the five of you with the criteria that we gave."

"Ok, first of all, who are you?" Marcus began.

"Secondly, where are we?" London added.

"Lastly, what do you want?" Cody finished, which cause a chuckle coming from the tube.

"I see that the computer has chosen quite accurately by the questions I'm hearing," Moseby said as he appeared on the blue tube, much to the surprise of the already shocked teens.

"Do not be alarmed for things will be explained very soon. Welcome to the Command Center, rangers."

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. New Powers & Old Friends

**AN: Ok guys, this is where they get their new powers. Yet, there's a surprise at the end as to who else knows of Moseby. ****

* * *

Command Center**

"What did you call us?" Cody asked as he and Marcus stood in front of the three girls, protecting them from any possible harm that would befall them.

"I'm so sorry," the floating head said with sincerity as the five teens tentatively walk towards the center, "I got ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning if you will. My name is Moseby and the android next to you is my assistant, Kirby. I have brought the five of you here because Earth is in great peril. Over 10,000 years ago, an evil being by the name of Ilsa waged an intergalactic war between good and evil. She was determined to conquer the entire universe under the name of evil while I was all that stood in between her wicked goals. There were many hard fought battles between our forces and as the war began to draw down to an end with the side of good prevailing, Ilsa asked for a meeting to discuss conditions of peace. This however, was a trap as Ilsa used her powers to banish me into a time warp which only allows me to exist in time through the use of this tube. Right before Ilsa could complete her spell, I was able to lock her and her minions in a space dumpster, in which they have stayed for over 8,000 years up until today. I was afraid that this day would come and now that it has, I must ask the five of you to take up the mantle of being Earth's only defense against this coming evil."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Marcus began, "Are you saying you want the five of us to go up against an army of evil? How can we win? We're just kids!"

"Affirmative," Maddie added, "we do not possess the strength, knowledge, or preparation that is needed to contest these malevolence beings."

"Even if we did," Bailey continued, "Marcus is right. We're just teenagers. This doesn't seem like our kind of job."

"Shouldn't the government or more experienced people be handling this kind of situation?" London asked.

"I…I think we should do this," Cody said, to the shock of his friends.

"What! What are you smoking dude? Or are you so hung up on playing hero in front of Bailey that you'll agree to this kind of crazy ass idea?" Marcus said as he sized up his long time friend.

"This has nothing to do with her," Cody began as he looked at all his friends, "Something inside of me is drawn to all of this. It just feels as if we were destined to be here right now. Or at the very least, it feels as if I should be."

Moseby was listening in on the conversation and was quite surprised at Cody's declaration. _Could it be? Is it him?_

"Guys, stop fighting," London said as she got in between Cody and Marcus, "we need to make a decision as a group and I believe Cody when he says he feels drawn to this. In fact, on some level, I feel the same way too."

"Not you too London," Marcus said in shock, "Even if we agree to all of this, how are five teens suppose to win against them?"

Moseby realizing it was time to reveal their strategy cleared his throat, catching the attention of the five teens.

"If you would permit me to elaborate," he began, "I would gladly tell you how the five of you can succeed. I will bestow upon you powers drawn from the ancient beings known to you as dinosaurs. You will be able to draw upon their powers by using the power coins and through that; you will have the protection and strength of these ancient beings and become the forces of good known as the Power Rangers."

"Wow, this is beginning to sound like a corny 90's weekday afternoon kids show," London said.

"Or the beginning of a long segments of series that ends as a Saturday morning kids show that not many people watch," Bailey added.

"Similar or not, this is a real situation that we are facing rangers," Moseby continued, "As of right now, these are your powers. Marcus Little, drawing from the powers of the strong Mastodon, you will be the black ranger. London Tipton, drawing from the powers of the soaring Pterodactyl, you will be the pink ranger. Madeline Fitzpatrick, drawing from the powers of the confident Triceratops, you will be the blue ranger. Bailey Pickett, drawing from the powers of the swift Saber tooth Tiger, you will be the yellow ranger. Lastly, Cody Martin, drawing from the powers of the ferocious Tyrannosaurs, you will be the red ranger and leader of the Power Rangers."

"And how are we going to be able to call upon these powers?" Marcus asked, still not liking the fact that they were listening to a giant head in a tube.

"Behold your power morphers," Moseby stated as Kirby handed each of them a rectangular shaped device with a golden coin in the middle, each with the insignia of their respective prehistoric creature.

"When you need it, just hold your morphers up to the skies and shout out your prehistoric animal's name and you will be transformed into a team of heroes with immense strength and power. Along with this power comes the ability to control massive vehicles called zords. Each of you will pilot one and when the time is needed, you will be able to combine your zords together to form the megazord, the ultimate robot warrior."

"Please allow me to be skeptical about this," Maddie chimed in, "but we do not have the experience or capabilities to handle these monstrous vehicles."

"Allow your powers to guide you and it will all come naturally. Believe in yourself and each other rangers and you will never fail," Moseby wisely said.

As the teens start to get used to the idea, there was suddenly a loud alarm, warning everyone of immediate danger.

"OH MYGOODNESS! MOSEBY! Ilsa has started her attack on a suburb in Los Angeles named Canyon Hills."

"What?" all five teens shouted as they look upon the viewing globe, which showed a bunch of clay looking henchmen terrorizing the citizens of the once peaceful town while a golden armored warrior was acting as a general.

"The clay henchmen are called putties, Ilsa's foot soldiers. Commanding them is her ruthless general, Goldar. Rangers, it seems as if the first strike has begun. The world needs you now."

As the teens continued to look upon the destruction that was being caused by the space creatures, they knew there was no point in denying their calling, even Marcus. As they grew in their resolve to help save their planet, Cody looked at his team and nodded, knowing they had a new purpose in their life.

"It's morphin time!" Cody as the five teens lifted their morphers into the air, activating the devices and shouted out their respective prehistoric creatures.

"Mastodon" shouted Marcus, still not believing what in the world his friends had gotten him into. All he knew now was that they were in this and he wasn't about to quit on his friends, no matter how crazy he felt this whole situation was. As much as he liked being the clown of the group, he had a very serious side as well. It seems like the clown act must now be shed for the maturity that is now called upon.

"Pterodactyl" shouted London, realizing that she had just been pushed into the real world, where she would have to fend for herself and no amount of money was going to help her get out of it. She knew that in reality, she wanted and needed this for her own self-growth. If she could succeed as a ranger, then she was proving to not only herself, but also the world that London Tipton was more than just an heiress with good looks.

"Triceratops" shouted Maddie, feeling completely exhilarated on what they had stumble upon. Not only were there actual life in space, but she was chosen to be a part of it. After so many years of hiding in the shadows and needing her friends to save her, she now had a purpose. She was chosen to be a defender of Earth and she will give it her all to make sure they succeed.

"Sabertooth Tiger" shouted Bailey, not believing of the reality that she had just landed in. Not only was she now on an actual team with her closest friends, but they were chosen to band together to defend Earth from evil. Knowing her group of friends as well as she does, Bailey knew there were going to be some trials ahead for all of them. She just hoped she is strong enough to help support them, especially their newly appointed leader and the guy that she's been crushing after since they were young.

"Tyrannosaurs" shouted Cody, still at a lost as to why he was so drawn to the power. He didn't know how the others felt, but the red ranger's powers fit him like a glove. It was as if he just fulfilled destiny's call and becoming the hero he was meant to be. Yet, even through all of those thoughts, Cody knew that now was a time to be very serious. His team now has a purpose in their lives and just from hearing Moseby's story; he knew there was a rough road ahead. He could only hope his leadership would lead his team to victory because any thing short of that would lead to death. If there's one thing he was sure of, it was not to lead any of them to that, especially not a certain yellow ranger.

As the five teens morphed and were teleported to the site of the battle, Moseby was searching his data banks for the answers he was seeking ever since he heard Cody talked about being drawn to the powers. Moseby had to be certain, but it could be possible that the computers picked up on Cody's signature and knew he had to be the red ranger. As he found what he was looking for, he looked at Kirby.

"Kirby, please place a call to the Tipton Hotel in Boston, room 2330. There's an old friend I would like to speak to."

"Yes Moseby," Kirby said as he used the computer to dial up the number and transferred the receiver to Moseby's tube. As the person on the other end picked up, there was a simple greeting.

"Good afternoon, this is Carey Martin speaking."

"Kimberly…it's been a long time, old friend." Moseby said with a solemn smile.

"Moseby…" Carey gasped on the other end.

* * *

**Didn't see this coming...did ya?**


	3. Explanations & First Fight

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. It's going to be their first fight as Rangers. Also, the prophecy that is mentioned in this chapter will be revealed later on. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Command Center

"It's been a long time since we've last talked," Moseby said, with a hint of sadness that one of his closest former rangers had cut off contact with him.

"Yes, it has. I'm surprised that you found me. How did you do it?" Carey asked, still in shock how her former mentor was able to find her.

"I'm afraid that the power rangers are needed once again. Your son and his friends aboard the S.S. Tipton have been called into duty by the powers."

"Cody…" Carey whispered, not believing that her son had actually taken his place in destiny, taking up the powers that his parents once held.

"Yes, he's like his father, taking on the mantle of being the leader of the team. I'm sure Toomy would have been proud. However, what has happened? I have not heard from you or Tommy for a long time."

Moseby, please understand that it wasn't our choice to do so. Kurt and I, I mean, Tommy and I needed to stay hidden," Carey said, hoping her former mentor would understand.

"What has happened? Where is Tommy?"

"He's dead. He was killed about 16 years ago when Cody was just a baby. He found us Moseby and had threatened our lives if we didn't tell him where you were. He thought that only you had the knowledge as to where Ilsa's dumpster was. Tommy tried, but without the full protection of the powers, he was overmatched. I had to watch my own husband die at the hands of such a ruthless, evil being," Carey said as she was sobbing in re-telling the story.

"Kimberly…I had no idea. Why didn't you contact me after that?"

"Because I wanted to protect my babies and get away from the powers, the history, everything. I just wanted to have a normal life."

"You know that's not possible. The powers will forever be in you, just like Tommy. You're both eltarians and are forever tied to the morphin grid, just like I suspect Cody is as well. Wait, you just said babies earlier. Is there more than one child?"

"Yes," Carey confirmed, "Cody's older twin brother. Jason and I agreed to separate them so that HE couldn't detect their bond and possible connection to the morphin grid. Luckily, we were able to find a spell to shield their presence."

"Apparently it was only to shield them from the forces of evil. The scanners seem to pick up on Cody's signature and chose him to lead the team as he was destined to do so. Kimberly, he's taking on the fight you, Tommy, and the rest of your friends had done many years ago."

"I know. If Cody got pulled into this, then I'm afraid sooner or later Zack may be as well."

"Kimberly, there's something you should know…" Moseby began, unable to process as to how to tell his former pink ranger of what he suspects.

"What is it? You're hiding something, I know it. Tell me!" Carey said in a panic, even though she knew that Moseby was just thinking of how to tell her.

"There is a prophecy and if my suspicions are correct, Zack and Cody are going to be the main players of it."

**Canyon Hills City Center**

The five beams of light that were the rangers touched down on the city center with all five of them morphed and ready to take on any challenges that lie ahead of them. As they looked around, they saw a huge concentration of putties coming right at them with Goldar walking towards them. As the group of aliens stopped in front of the rangers, Goldar drew his sword and pointed at the new heroes.

"So, it looks like Moseby found out that my empress has escaped from her prison. It's a pity, I was so hoping for the old rangers to extract my revenge on, but it seems like this batch of new meat will do," Goldar sneered, not even hiding his contempt for the rangers.

"Alright you gold monkey," Cody said, putting up a brave front for his team, "you want us? Come get us!"

"Gladly! PUTTIES ATTACK!" Goldar shouted as the swarm of putties ran towards the rangers.

"Alright, Bailey & London, you two look after Maddie and make sure she can handle these clay brains on her own. Marcus, you're with me," Cody ordered as he ran towards the oncoming assault with Marcus coming up right behind him. The three girls stood their ground, awaiting for the attack and keeping each other safe.

Cody launched into a flurry of attacks as he battled his way through the swarm of putties. He knew that he had to get to Goldar, knowing that if you take out the general, his troops will quickly follow. As Cody fought his way through, Marcus was doing his best to support his best friend. He knew exactly what Cody was trying to do and he was going to do everything possible to make sure Cody reached his goal. As the swarm of putties had gotten worse, Marcus knew he needed more help. It was then his powers called upon him and showed him an aid to his cause.

"POWER AXE!" Marcus shouted, producing a battle axe colored in black and white, with the handle glimmering smooth as steel. Wielding the mighty weapon, Marcus started to cut through putties one by one, taking a couple down with each swing. As the swarm began to amass in front of him, Marcus was given the knowledge of the power axe's other ability. Understanding what the powers was trying to tell him, Marcus turned the axe around, using the blade side as a handle and the handle as a shaft, Marcus turned the axe into a cannon and fired a blast right in the middle of the putty swarm, causing massive damage to their forces.

As the boys were cutting through the putties to get to Goldar, the remaining group of the clay henchmen surrounded the girls, who were standing side by side with their backs against one another.

"Maddie," London shouted as she began taking care of some of the putties, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Affirmative," Maddie responded as she began to realize her new powers were helping her in combat, "these new powers seem to be transferring a wealth of knowledge and experience to my subconscious, allowing me to externalize it with great force."

"Huh?" London responded in confusion, "Maddie! This is no time for big words!"

"The powers are basically showing her how to handle things," Bailey said in exasperation, trying her best to help the girls focus as she took down a few putties, but it seems as if the numbers never decrease. As Bailey began to tire out, the powers spoke to her as well, showing her the weapon holstered on her belt buckle.

"Maddie, London," Bailey shouted as she took out her new found blade blaster, "the weapon holstered on your belt is a blade-type weapon you can use and it can also turn into a blaster."

"Awesome!" London shouted as she took hers out, slashing the putties with ease, liking the blade blaster better than using her own two hands.

"Inconceivable!" Maddie shouted as she turned hers into a blaster and started taking out groups of putties at once before the powers showed her another surprise.

"Girls!" Maddie shouted to get the two girls' attention, "Visualize in your head and call out for a weapon. The powers will guide you to your primary weapon," Maddie said as a blue lance appeared in her hands and she allowed the powers to guide her body to use it effectively.

"Sweet! I got me some daggers," Bailey said as a pair of yellow daggers appeared in her hands as she uses them to ward off the remaining putties.

"Well, this is interesting," London commented as a bow with a quiver of arrows appeared in her hands. London began to let the powers guide her as she shot every putty with deadly accuracy.

As Cody took a look back, seeing his friends were handling things fine on their own, focused on his target, Goldar. Feeling the powers call to him to bring out his weapon, a red sword appeared in his hands as he approached Goldar.

"So, the red ranger decides to play the hero and wants to defeat me. I welcome the challenge!" Goldar boasts as he began his attack.

Cody decide to let his years of martial arts training and the powers to guide his every move, blocking and counter attacking every one of Goldar's attacks. As the battle raged on, both didn't seem to notice that the putties were all defeated and the rangers were now looking on as their leader continued to struggle against the alien general. Finally, Goldar saw a small opening that Cody had left and took advantage of it, being able to draw a couple of powerful slices onto Cody, causing him to fall back as he was hit a couple of times and dropped to the ground in front of his teammates.

"CODY!" the four shouted as they ran over to their friend, with Marcus and Bailey helping him up.

"There's got to be something we can do to defeat him," Marcus said as he realized that not even the five of them attacking together would be enough.

"The power blaster!" Maddie exclaimed as the knowledge was now given to her, "We must combine all of our weapons to form a blaster of enormous power."

"Better then trying nothing," Cody responded as he looked at his teammates, "let's form the power blaster!"

The five teens stood ready as they began in sequence, with Marcus up first.

"POWER AXE!" Marcus shouted as he transformed his axe into cannon mode and threw it up in the air.

"POWER BOW!" London shouted as she threw it up into the air next to the power axe, attaching itself horizontally to the end of the shaft.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Bailey shouted as she threw them up into the air, each dagger attaching to a side of the bow.

"POWER LANCE!" Maddie shouted as she split the lance up into two halves, throwing them up into the air with each half attaching besides each power dagger.

"POWER SWORD!" Cody shouted as he leaped into the air, placing the sword on top of the nearly completed blaster, bringing it down with him holding it. As he landed, Bailey and London stood by each of his side as Marcus and Maddie stood beside them. As the blaster was pointing at Goldar, the alien for the first time was scared of the power directed at him.

"Wait!" Goldar shouted, but his pleas went unanswered as the rangers combined powers went into the blaster, firing straight at Goldar, making a direct hit. As Goldar was struck and weakened, he turned into a cloud of golden smoke as he began to run away, not before leaving a final remark.

"You may have won this battle, Rangers, but I'll be back!"

"And we'll be waiting!" Cody shouted as the team celebrated their first victory.

**Lunar Palace**

"POWER RANGERS! That no good, interfering, bald headed, do-gooder of a wizard Moseby has foiled my plans enough! I don't care what it takes, I will conquer Earth and watch those brats tremble and bow to me!" Ilsa exclaimed in anger as she let loose watts of evil energy around the palace.

**Command Center**

The five teens were celebrating while Kirby looked on in remembrance of olden times and Moseby smiling, proud of his new team.

"Well done Rangers. Today you have proven yourself to be a formidable and close knit fighting force. I can only hope that as your journey continues, the power will always guide and protect you."

"Thank you Moseby," London said with a smile as the rest of her teammates smiled as well.

"Now that you have accepted the powers as your own, you must follow three rules or lose the protection of the powers. First, never use your powers for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Ilsa forces it upon you. Lastly, keep your identity a secret; no one must know that you are the Power Rangers."

Cody looked around at his teammates, "I think we can handle that."

"Excellent. Lastly, before you go back to the ship, Kirby has a little present for all of you," Moseby said as Kirby handed each ranger a color coded watch.

"These are your communicators. You can use them to communicate with one another as well as with the Command Center. Also, they will allow you to teleport to any where you will be needed," Kirby explained as he handed the last one to Cody.

"Thanks Kirby," Cody said as Maddie kept examining hers.

"Prodigious! I cannot wait to get back to my room and examine the mechanics of this device."

Marcus laughed, "While you do that, I'm going to get some studying done."

"I want to go shopping! Want to come with me Bailey?" London asked her roommate.

"Actually, I want to hang out with Cody a bit. We need to talk," Bailey said as she took Cody's hand and held it in hers.

"FINALLY!" the three friends shouted, much to the embarrassment of the two.

"Alright guys, let's get back. We don't need Esteban or Tutweiller wondering where we went," Cody said as the five teleported out of the Command Center. Kirby looked up at Moesby with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Cody needs to discover everything on his own in due time. There is a reason why the prophecy is written the way it is. If what I read is correct, Zack will show up very soon and the path that he will be lead down is going to be a difficult one. I can only pray that both Hope and Light will be able to guide the twins into the bright future the prophecy predicts."

* * *

**Ok to clear up any confusion you guys have, here's the deal: Carey and Kurt are both Eltarians, just like Moseby. During the war, Carey and Kurt, along with their other four friends were Power Rangers who served under Moseby. All seven, along with Kirby came to Earth to watch over this sector of the galaxy. The rest of the story will be told by Carey later on, but just to let you guys know, they switched their names to Carey and Kurt Martin to escape detection. So, Carey is really Kimberly and Kurt is Tommy. (AN: Yes, the same Kim and Tommy from the actual show)**


	4. New Friends & Small Revelations

**AN: Alright guys, we'll be seeing some more old faces here. You'll see what I mean as you read on. One question, should this really be a crossover or just in one category? let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

Sky Deck

It had been a few weeks and some long battles for the teens as they were currently by the poolside, letting the sun and relaxation heal their many wounds. London was sunbathing in a bright pink bikini, while Cody, wearing red swim trunks and Bailey, wearing a yellow bikini, were in the pool having fun splashing one another. London smiled at the scene, knowing that her big brother finally was able to talk things out with her best friend and was now together. It took a long time for them to finally admit things and there were times when the gang thought the two would never get together. Now, the two were inseparable and she was very happy for them. Still, there was a part of her that wished she had what they had. Granted she always had money, power, and friends, but never that knight in shining armor coming in to rescue her. As she continued to muse in those thoughts, two shadows began to block her sunlight, she looked up to see two guys she wished would some how disappear from the ship altogether.

"Well, look at what we have here. Hey London, how's about we ditch these two dorks in the pool and head to somewhere else for a little fun," Theo said with a smirk, giving London nothing, but chills down her spine.

"Yeah little lady, I'm sure Theo and I can show you a good time," Moose added. Theo and Moose were the ship's residential flirts and trouble makers. London couldn't think of a time when they would either flirt with her or Bailey, trying their best to ask them out on a date. Bailey had stupidly fallen for it once and went on a date with Moose. Needless to say, one date was enough as Moose ended up with a big palm mark on his right cheek and a knee to the groin for not respecting Bailey's personal space. That however, never deters Moose from teaming up with Theo to get London to agree to some things she would rather not think about.

"I don't think so. I rather be alone with the flesh eating virus then you two perverts. Now leave me alone please, I want to get some sun," London said as she turned away from the two idiots.

"HEY! No one talks to us that way!" Theo said as he began to grab for London's arm before he was stopped by another hand that grabbed his wrist and pulled Theo's arm away from London.

"I believe the lady said no," the mysterious stranger answered. At first glance, London thought it was Cody who came to her rescue, but after a second glance, she realized that it wasn't her surrogate big brother. The rescuer was a little shorter than Cody, with a more stout body frame. His face was slightly chubbier than Cody, but with the blonde hair and voice, he could have definitely passed as Cody's twin.

Theo wrestled his hand away from the blonde hair man and glared at him, "Who are you? Why are you interfering with matters that don't concern you?"

"This concerns me because you're picking on a girl who told you no already. Now, I kindly suggest you leave her alone or else you'll have to deal with me."

Moose scoffed, "You don't look so tough."

With that, the stranger began showing a set of moves to the bullies, showing them exactly how tough he really was. After that little demonstration, the two got the hint and quickly high tailed it out of the scene, causing Bailey, Cody, London, and the stranger to laugh. The "hero" turned towards the group, but was looking intently at London.

"Sorry for being rude and not introducing myself," he said as he stuck out his hand, "My name is Zack St. John. I'm a new student here at Seven Seas High."

"Hi," London said as she shook his hand, "I'm London Tipton and these are my friends Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett."

Cody and Bailey both said hi to Zack and the group of four started to talk to one another, getting know the new student. It turns out that his Uncle Austin was to become the new martial arts teacher on board and Zack, being his charge, came along with him to start school on board. They found out that Zack was an only child who lost his parents when he was just a baby, which was a sad thing to hear for the trio. Zack said it was no big deal and that his Uncle Austin and Aunt Thuy were more than adequate parents. They were soon interrupted by a female voice calling for Zack as she walked over. Zack waved the woman over and introduced her to his new friends.

"Guys," Zack said as he looked at the woman, "this is my Aunt Thuy. Aunt Thuy, these are some students I just met."

"It's really nice to meet you all. I hope Zack hasn't gotten into any trouble yet," Thuy said with a smirk. At first glance, Zack's aunt didn't look like a woman in her 40's, but someone who was probably in her late 30s. She had long, jet black hair and her face was long and heart-shaped, it really brought out her Asian features. As the group continued to talk, they were soon joined by a pretty muscular man in his 40s, with a chubbier facial feature and dark brown hair in short spikes. Zack introduced him as his Uncle Austin.

"You're going to be the new sensei on board?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am. Do you do martial arts?"

"Yes, I've been learning since I was young. I'm currently on a 2nd degree black belt and I would love to learn some more moves," Cody said eagerly.

"You're a 2nd degree black belt? That's great! That means that Zack here will finally get someone he can match up with," Thuy said.

"Awesome! I've been waiting to fight someone my level. Uncle Austin is just too rough on me," Zack said, showing them some of his "battle scars".

"Anyways," Austin began, "Thuy and I better get back and finish unpacking. Zack, if you like, you can stay here and continue to get to know your new found friends better."

"Really? Are you sure you don't need any help unpacking?" Zack asked sincerely.

"Yes, go and have some fun. You may have gone through a lot in your life, but you're still a kid," Thuy said as she and her husband walked away from the group.

Zack turns back to the trio, "So what is there to do on this ship?"

The three of them smiled and said all at once, "WATERSLIDE!"

**Austin/Thuy Cabin**

As the two guardians of Zack got into their cabin, Austin quickly shut the door and locked it. They had lied to Zack about why they had to leave. It wasn't because there was still stuff that needed to be unpacked. No, it was because two of Zack's new friends looked way too familiar to the couple.

"Was that really Cody?" Thuy asked her husband.

"Yes and if I'm not mistaken, the Asian teen was our daughter."

"We haven't seen her in years; she's actually here right next to us. How is she here right now?"

"I think I know, let me make a phone call," Austin said as he took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. As the phone rang, Austin had no clue what to say to his long time friend and brother, but he knew this call had to be made. As the phone on the other line picked up, a man of high authority spoke.

"This is Wilfred Tipton speaking."

"Billy, how have you been?"

"Jason, it's been a long time since we last communicated with one another."

"A bit too long I'm afraid. Listen, I'm pretty sure you know that both Trini and I are now working on your luxury cruise line," Jason started.

"How can I not? I was after all, the person that hired you both," Billy said with a smile.

"So would you mind telling me why we're on the same boat as both London and Cody? You know we have Zack with us," Jason asked in an accusing tone.

"I realize that, but from my understanding of the spell we placed on the twins, no evil will ever be able to sense their connection to the morphin grid. It's the same with London. I cannot guarantee however, that the forces of Good won't be able to detect it."

Since Wilfred, or Billy actually, was put on speakerphone, Trini heard every word and noticed a difference in her friend's voice.

"Billy," she began, "what aren't you telling us?"

Billy sighed, leave it up to Trini to always detect the subtle change in his voice, "Ilsa's back."

"WHAT?" both adults shouted.

"It happened a few weeks ago. It seems like someone accidentally released her and her minions from the dumpster on the moon. That's not the only thing. It seems like history is about to repeat itself."

"Billy, what are you saying?" Jason asked, not liking where it's all going.

"We have a new set of rangers and if I had to guess, you just met the new yellow, pink, and red power rangers."

Both of them were thinking about it for a moment before Trini flashed back to the colors of the swimwear each of the three kids were wearing before it hit her, "Oh no…Billy…please don't tell me that my little girl's going to be…"

"I'm afraid so Trini, I'm afraid so."

It was then that Jason understood what his wife and friend were talking about, "So does that mean that Zack will be…"

"According to the prophecy, Zack will need to fulfill his destiny. Yet, I have a bad feeling this time around; it's going to be much worse."

"Yeah, because this time around, it's not just going to be Tommy, it's going to be the both of them," Trini said in a whisper, silently praying for her daughter and her friends.

* * *

**Now is it starting to make sense? If not, PM me. **


	5. Evil Green & Revelations

**AN: Okay guys, here's where the fun begins. I'm going to borrow some parts from part one of Green with Evil with my own twist to things. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review!**

**

* * *

S.S. Tipton Gym**

It had been a couple of weeks since London, Bailey, and Cody had met Zack and he had quickly been inducted into the group of friends. Zack easily bonded with Marcus over their taste in music and was really grateful for someone with the intelligence of Maddie to help him with his studies. It wasn't that Zack was a bad student, he just at times, lacked the focus and memory to do well on his tests. Yet, somehow, the residential genius of Maddie was able to break the subjects down for Zack to the point where their new friend was able to understand everything. Bailey and Zack got along well, with both having interests in martial arts. Bailey would teach Zack some forms he had seen his aunt do before, but never could master. With Bailey's help, it didn't take long for Zack to understand the concepts behind each form. Cody and Zack instantly had a connection with one another, which some of their friends felt was weird. The two in just two weeks started to act like brothers, with Zack teasing Cody about his relationship with Bailey and Cody pointing out Zack's little blushes whenever London smiled at him. Speaking of London, both she and Zack were instantly friends and even if they didn't care to admit it, their friends, along with Uncle Austin and Aunt Thuy, could see the budding romance between the two. Uncle Austin was caught once telling his wife that Zack better not screw things up the way his father did when he was his age, which earned Uncle Austin a quick elbow to the stomach from his wife for teasing his nephew.

As it was, today was the Jr. Martial Arts championship and both Cody and Zack had exceeded all expectations and fought their way to the final round, facing one another. As the two began to prepare, Bailey gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck. London on the other hand, was giving Zack words of encouragement while doing some trash talking to her older brother.

"Come on Zack, you can beat this guy. If you get into major trouble, just start flirting with Bailey and that'll get him," London said as she continued to advise Zack how to beat Cody.

"HEY! What kind of little sister are you?" Cody complained, while shaking his head at London's antics.

"The kind that knows you're about to get your butt kicked and thus, giving the enemy some extra information," London responded along with sticking her tongue out.

"With family like you, who needs enemies," Cody quipped, still not happy about London being his Benedict Arnold.

"Well you know sweetie," Bailey began, "I don't mind being hit on by Zack. I mean, he does look like you so I can pretend it's just you flirting with me."

"So not helping Bails," Cody said while laughing, not believing the way two of his favorite girls, besides Maddie and his mom, were turning on him like that.

At that time, Austin and Thuy were standing behind Cody, hearing every word that the teens had said and were laughing.

"Don't worry about them Cody, just go out and do your best. Besides, I have a good feeling I know how this will turn out," Austin said as he patted his student on the shoulder.

"Really? How?"

"You'll see," Austin said as both contestants were now called to the floor for the final round. The two were squaring off against one another, each needing three points to win the match. As the two began, Zack connected first on Cody, earning him a one-point lead. Cody soon countered and scored a point himself, being able to jab Zack on the side. The fight continued on, with both sides being very evenly matched. Soon, it was match point, with the score tied 2-2 as the two began circling one another, looking for the opportunity to strike. Cody and Zack both found an opening and began, both getting a hit at the same time, causing a draw. It was determined that since time ran out, both will take a share of first place, which both competitors did not mind doing. As the two fighters were congratulated and adored by their friends, Austin looked at his wife with a wearily heart.

"It looks like history is about to repeat itself."

"I know and if I know Ilsa, she's looking on this fight right now."

"We can only hope for the best."

"Yeah, we can," Thuy said as they walked towards the group of teens, offering their congratulations as well.

**Moon Palace**

As predicted by the former rangers, Ilsa was indeed looking on the match and was smiling to herself as to how perfect her target was.

"Yes, with that kind of strength and experience, he's exactly who I need to defeat those power brats."

"Yes my empress," Goldar said as he knew what her plans were, "we will use the Green Power Coin and brain wash this Zack into doing our bidding. Once infused with the powers, he will be strong and ruthless enough to destroy those rangers."

"Yes, soon those power brats will meet their match. First though, I must test young Zack to make sure he is worthy of being my evil green ranger," Ilsa said as she sent down a horde of putties to test Zack's abilities.

**S.S. Tipton (Promenade Deck)**

Zack currently was alone on the Promenade Deck since everyone was enjoying a party on the Fiesta Deck, which left this part deserted. He always liked to be by himself after a match. It was a way for him to cool down and replay the match in his head. He had to admit, Cody was definitely on par with him in terms of knowledge, but he could deal a stronger blow whereas Cody was a lot quicker than him. Zack knew his quickness was never great, but had always been able to compensate for it with his stamina. However, with Cody having the same amount of stamina as him, he was at a lost at how they had tied this match. If anything, Cody should have won and Zack knew that beyond anything else. He also knew that Cody would never purposely throw a fight, so that means that all those quickness exercises his uncle had him do was really paying off. Zack was never one to shirk hard work, but he always was a little impatient and wanted instant results from his hard work. That was one thing his aunt had always tried to teach him, which was patience for the good things to happen.

As Zack continued to ponder about things, six putties were transported around him, surrounding him.

"WHOA! Who are you guys?" Zack exclaimed as the putties began to attack. Zack saw the oncoming onslaught and began to defend himself. He was fighting one putty when another grabbed him from behind, which caused him to lose balance. Zack quickly use the one from behind to give him support as he did a jump kick to knock the first one out of commission. After doing so, he landed and flipped the one from behind him over his head and slammed the putty onto the ground. After gaining that momentum, he made quick work out of the other four and it wasn't long before all six disappeared. As Zack began to gather himself, a strong gust of wind started to swirl around him before Ilsa appeared.

"ZACK! I have chosen you!" Ilsa shouted as she shot a beam of energy towards Zack, teleporting him into a black orb up at the moon. As Ilsa teleported away, she was unaware of the figure in the shadow that had seen everything.

"Moseby," the figure said, "contact everyone and have them teleported to the Command Center. Zack has been taken." After delivering the message, the figure teleported out of the scene and towards the Command Center.

**Moon Palace**

Ilsa was currently holding a black orb, looking inside to make sure its cargo was safe and sound. Inside the orb was a human figured wrapped in spider webs, completely asleep and unaware of what was happening on the outside. Ilsa put the orb in the middle of a row of candles and began to change a magical spell, transforming the heart and mind of the person within the orb, twisting all of their logic and reasoning into something very sinister. Finally, Ilsa called the figure to arise and accept their new destiny. As the figure rose and was cleared of all the webs, you could see a very zombie looking Zack as he awaits his orders.

"What is your bidding my mistress?" Zack said in an evil voice.

"You are to become my champion and green ranger. With the powers that I'm about to give you, you will do all you can to destroy the Power Rangers. These will be your new enemies my evil green ranger."

As the images of the rangers were shown, Ilsa introduced each one to the reformed Zack, "Marcus the black ranger, London the pink ranger, Maddie the blue ranger, Bailey the yellow ranger, and Cody the red ranger. You will destroy each one of them along with their mentor and my archenemy, Moseby of Eltar. Now Zack, accept the green power coin and become the green ranger!"

Zack held onto the coin that was placed in his right palm and suddenly a cloud of green smoke arose around him as he morphed into the green ranger.

"To the destruction of Moseby and the power rangers!" Zack said as he tried to teleport into the Command Center since no one can enter unless they possessed a power coin. However, Zack some how was rejected and thrown back to the Moon Palace, much to Ilsa's dismay.

"ARGH! Moseby must have already known! HOW IS THAT POSSBILE?"

**Command Center**

The five rangers were currently gathered in front of Moseby as he began to explain the situation.

"Rangers, it seems as if a new chapter in this war is upon us as history has repeated itself. As of an hour ago, Ilsa has captured your new friend Zack St. Austin for her own evil purposes. It seems as if Zack has been brainwashed and is currently fighting for the forces of evil. Before my imprisonment in this time warp, Ilsa was able to steal one of the six power coins from my possession and she has now given that power to Zack. My friends, I'm afraid that you'll soon need to fight against your own friend."

"How is this even possible? How did Zack get captured like this?" London asked, holding onto Bailey, not believing that one of her own friends was now evil.

"Ilsa had been watching the match between Zack and Cody and Zack's fighting skills intrigued her. She was always planning on using the power coin she stole from me, but I had hope that Zack was not the target."

"You knew a while ago, didn't you?" Cody asked with a slight accusation.

"Cody, what are you talking about?" Marcus asked as he could tell that Cody just figured something out.

"Yes, which is why I had my informant look after Zack. However, she was not successful in preventing him from being taken."

"Who is this person you're speaking of Moseby?" Maddie asked with curiosity.

"That would be me," said a familiar voice as she stepped out from behind Moseby's tube.

"MS. TUTWEILLER?" all five students shouted, not believing their teacher was a part of this as well.

"Yes, I'm not who you think I am. I am actually a ninjetti warrior named Emma, one of the original creators of the power coins along with my brother Ninjor. Along with that, I am also Moseby's wife."

"That actually explains a lot, especially Ms. Tutweiller's lack of interest in why our attendance in class had become abnormal as we are called into battle during school hours," Maddie observed.

"You are correct Maddie," Emma said as she looked at her brightest student, "I'm been doing my best to keep your secret under wraps during school and on the ship. It hasn't been easy at all."

"One thing I don't understand," Bailey began, recalling some things from the month or so that she's been a ranger, "Why is it that Zack hasn't just teleported into the Command Center and wreak havoc here? I mean, any one with a power coin can get in, whether they are good or evil right?"

"You are correct Bailey," Kirby began, "but since we got the message from Emma about things, Moseby had the power signature from the green power coin banned from ever teleporting into this command center. That was the only way for all of us to be safe right now."

Cody nodded and then look up at Moseby, "That explains some things, but I still have some stuff that is bothering me, especially about Zack. He's more than just a friend, isn't he?"

Moseby was somber quiet, unknowing how to answer the leader of his team such a question. After much debate, Moseby relented and nodded at Cody.

"Yes, there's a lot that I need to tell you. However, I believe it would be best heard from some people you already know," Moseby said as his former rangers began to step out of the shadow, much to the surprise of the current rangers.

"MOM?" Cody exclaimed in shock, not realizing his mom was also a part of this.

"DADDY?" London exclaimed, almost in the same mode as Cody had been with Carey. Wilfred never was one that took interest in her own hobbies, why did he have to choose now to enter into her life?

Along with Carey and Wilfred came Austin, Thuy, and a black man that Marcus seemed to recognize.

"Uncle Murray?" Marcus asked with shock, not knowing how his record producing uncle as a part of his new reality.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Bailey asked as she was one of two who were not still in shock.

"To put matters simply Bailey," Carey began as she looked at her son's girlfriend in the eyes, "we're the former power rangers."

With that announcement, there was nothing, but dead silence in the Command Center as Maddie and Bailey joined the others in complete shock.

* * *

**How's that for complete shock? Next chapter will have the prophecy and explainations from the former rangers. **


	6. Painful Past & Dark Present

**AN: Alright, here is where everything is explained, including the prophecy regarding Zack and Cody. Anyone who can guess what the prophecy means will get a big smile from me. Also to clarify things so that no one will confuse the names, here are the alter egos of the original rangers. **

**Jason Scott - Austin**

**Trini Scott - Thuy**

**Kim Oliver - Carey Martin**

**Tommy Oliver - Kurt Martin**

**Zack Taylor - Uncle Murray**

**Billy Cranston - Wilfred Tipton**

**Katherine Cranston - Mrs. Tipton**

* * *

Command Center

"So who wants to start explaining things?" Cody asked, finally able to find his voice after the complete shock to the system he had felt from his mother's announcement.

"I think I should," Uncle Austin said, taking on his role as leader in the absence of Tommy. "First of all, I want all of you to understand that we kept things from you only for your own protection. Now that certain events have happened, all of us feel as if you all need to know the truth. In accordance to that, I feel some introductions should be made."

Uncle Austin looked over to the group of adults and nodded before he continued, "The names that you know us by are not our real names. Allow me to introduce the original power team. My name is Jason and I was the red ranger and first leader of the team. My wife Thuy's real name is Trini, yellow ranger. Carey is actually Kimberly, the pink ranger. Wilfred is Billy, the blue ranger, and finally, Murray is actually Zack, the black ranger."

"All of you were former rangers?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, we were with Moseby during the first war," Kim answered.

"But, that would mean you guys are over thousands of years old and none of you look a day over 40!" Marcus exclaimed, not understanding the situation.

"I actually can explain that," Billy interrupted as he began to explain, "the group of us are Eltarians and thus, we are connected to the morphin grid. In fact, all Eltarians are. It is what gives us continue protection of the power and allow us to create spells. In any case, when the eight of us decided to follow Moseby to Earth, we knew that it would be a while before Ilsa ever escapes or when this world was ready for us to be a part of it. In using a magical spell, we were able to keep ourselves cryogenically frozen for thousands of years, with the spell set to dispel a few years before any threat comes to Earth. At the time, each of us was in our early 20s and it was in 1991 when the spell ended. Throughout that time, we've been preparing and living our lives, awaiting the day that Ilsa will come back."

"Wait, you said eight and there are only five of you. What happened to the others?" London asked.

"My wife, Aisha," Zack began, smiling sadly at Marcus at the same time, "was killed 15 years ago when the Emperor of Evil came looking for us. He wanted to know where Ilsa was kept and thought that we had the answer, or at least a way of getting the answer. I tried to protect her, but I wasn't quick enough. I grabbed my infant son at the time and teleported out of our home and went to the safe house that Jason and Trini had thought of."

"The same attack befell us as well," Trini continued, "Jason and I were fortunate to escape, along with our infant daughter."

"My wife, Katherine and I," Billy added, "were able to escape with our twin girls."

Cody looked at his mother carefully, expecting her to tell a similar tale, but it seems as if the words would not come out of her mouth. It felt like an eternity, but Kimberly finally spoke.

"Tommy," Kim began, "He tried to fight against him. Out of all of us, he was the one that was still deeply connected to the morphin grid and had the most power. Yet, he couldn't do it. Tommy did his best to protect us, but in the end, he ultimately fell. We were just lucky enough to teleport away before he made his next move, but I had to watch as my husband was killed by a ruthless being."

Cody, seeing his mother crying loudly, walked over to her and hugged her. "Mom, don't cry please. I'm still here and I know that I'm a constant reminder of dad, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the rest of the team."

Kim smiled sadly as she looked at her son, "You really are your father's son, aren't you?"

"Wait a minute," Maddie began as she began thinking, "there are five of us here right now and the complete addition of the number of off springs in your story was also five. Does that mean…"

Jason looked at Billy and shook his head, "She just couldn't be more like Kat, could she?"

"You forget that she takes after me," Billy countered.

"WHAT?" all five teens shouted, looking at one former ranger to another.

Jason sighed, "I guess it's time to continue the story. Once all of us got to the safe house Trini and I built, we knew that our kids were prime targets for the Emperor of Evil. Since all of them were full Eltarians as well, they were as deeply connected to the grid as we were. So, we put a magical spell on each of you, making sure that evil would never be able to detect you guys. To hide you further, we switched the kids around and made it so that they wouldn't be living with their actual parents, thus making that detection even weaker. The only exception to this was Cody, since Kim practically threatened to castrate the men if we refused."

"So, who are our parents then?" Bailey wondered, now realizing that the people she knew were not her parents.

"I'm your actual father Bailey," Billy began, "in fact, you're actually a twin."

"I'm presuming that I'm the second half that equation," Maddie spoke up, looking at Bailey differently.

"Yes, your mother and I never wanted to leave the two of you, but we had to. We also had to separate the two of you so that your powers as twins would not shine out either. We gave Maddie to a well respected family in Boston while Bailey was given to another respected family in Kansas. It wasn't until years later that I realize we needed to keep you two as close to us as possible."

"So that's why we sold the farm," Bailey began, "you used your powers as Wilfred Tipton and offer my adoptive parents job offers they couldn't refuse."

"Yes, both your mother and I realized that one way or another, you and Maddie should be able to grow up together and be friends, even if you couldn't for the time being be sisters."

"Where's mother now?" Maddie asked, wondering about her birth mom.

Before Billy could answer, London did, "She's probably in Australia right now. That's where she always loved to go to get away from it all."

"London is correct," Billy said as he smiled at his adoptive daughter, "Katherine could never get over the pain of losing you two that even London wasn't enough to ease it. She's currently in Australia taking over the Tipton there. I fly out to see her as often as I could."

Billy proceeded to look at London and offer her a sad smile, "Both your Aunt Katherine and I regret not being there enough to be the parents you deserve, but we were so lost in our grief of not having Maddie or Bailey with us anymore that we couldn't be parents. I hope that one day, you'll forgive us."

"As much as neither you nor Aunt Kat was there enough for me, you two still did your best to see me as much as possible. Esteban was a great guardian to have and Aunt Kim was definitely a great role model to look up to while growing up. There is nothing to forgive because even when you two weren't there, I still felt loved," London explained as she hugged her adoptive father.

As Billy hugged London, he turned to look at his two girls, "Can you two forgive me for what we have done?"

"Like London said, there's nothing to forgive. You and mom were just trying to protect us," Bailey said as she went to hug her father, whom London had let go for Bailey.

"Affirmative," Maddie said as she also was pulled into a hug along with her new found sister.

London was smiling at the happiness her two best friends were sharing before turning around to Jason and Trini, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that since I am the splitting image of Trini, I should be calling you two mommy and daddy."

Both of them nodded, only to feel the full force of a running teenage girl as she hugged her actual parents for the first time, finally feeling as if she was home. Trini pulled London into a big hug as Jason hugged them both; with Trini whispering into London's ear about how much she missed her and loved her.

Marcus, looking on at the all three of his friends, turned towards Zack, "I guess I'm the infant son you were talking about then."

Zack nodded, "I never wanted to give you up either. You were the only thing that reminded me of your mother, but Billy and the others were right. We did it for your own protection."

"Wasn't it dangerous to see me like that all the time?" Marcus wondered, knowing that when Zack was his "Uncle Murray", he came by often to see him and had always offered words of wisdom while Marcus was growing up.

"Yes, that was what we believed at first, but we then realized that the spell was effective and there was no need to hide it. Yet, we all decided that if by your 18th birthdays the world was at peace, we would tell all of you this story. I guess the powers decided things a little differently."

Marcus smiled as he hugged his father, "I know I said this to you before, but this time it's different. I love you dad."

"I love you too, son," Zack replied as he hugged Marcus tightly, never wanting to let go of his boy and the one reminder of his deceased love.

"Wait a minute," Maddie spoke up from Billy's chest, "if Bailey, Marcus, and I were given to foster parents, London was cared for by dad and Cody stayed with Aunt Kim, why would…"

As her twin slowed down to a complete realization, Bailey followed her train of thought and realized where Maddie was getting at. She began to look at her boyfriend again and then pictured Zack, the blonde hair, the face, the odd connection the two had with one another so quickly. Then she turned towards Jason and Trini and began to realize the same thing. Both Bailey and Maddie looked at one another, confirming each other's thought.

"Why would Aunt Trini and Uncle Jason have an unknown kid to look after?" both of them said at the same time.

Every adult looked at the two girls, all silently cursing at the fact that they both shared Billy's genes and most likely, some amount of his genius as well. Also, even though Bailey didn't take after Billy in the genius department, no one would ever mistaken Kat for a person of average intelligence.

"You two just HAD to have the smart kids, huh?" Zack asked, still not believing their luck.

"Well, minus Trini, Kat and I were the smartest of our group," Billy offered lamely.

While the adult had silently cursed their luck, London had realized exactly what Bailey and Maddie were saying about her parents, "That's because he wasn't an unknown kid. He was…"

"My twin brother," Cody finished for London, now realizing what the strange connection he felt towards Zack was. It wasn't just some coincidence; Zack was his brother, his twin, his other half. At the thought of all of this, he turned around and looked at his mother, her face betraying the truth of his words. Still shocked at the revelations, all Cody could ask of Kim was one word, "Why?"

"You and Zack weren't just natural Eltarian twins. You two possessed a power greater than anything we had seen before. If the two of you had grown up together, not even the spell we put on you two would be able to keep you from being detected. That is why we had to split you two up and why Jason and Trini were never near us like Billy and Zack were."

"So why now? Why is Zack here now?"

"Because we wanted to give you two a chance to know one another before we dropped this whole thing on you guys. Both you and Zack still deserved to know one another before knowing you are brothers," Billy answered.

Cody nodded before looking down; finding it hard to believe the friend he made these couple of months was his twin brother and now, his enemy. All he knew was that no matter what, he was going to save Zack. As he continued to think, Bailey was already by his side, holding him in her arms and comforting him.

"Cody, there's one more thing you should know…" Moseby began before Jason interrupted.

"Do you think this is wise right now?"

"Yes, he needs to know," Moseby answered before speaking to Cody once more, "There is a prophecy regarding you and Zack."

Emma went over to Cody and handed him a text, "We've been able to decipher some of it, but the future part is unclear."

As Cody began to look at the text, he began to realize how planned out his life really was.

_Out of a great war, heroes will be formed._

_From the group, two will be joined_

_Through their union will produce Strength and Righteousness_

_When one of the greatest falls, twins will split_

_And the elder will taste the darkness as the younger is bath in light_

_Strength and Righteousness will struggle with one another for their respective side_

_As the greatest darkness ever closes upon them._

_Only when both Strength and Righteousness_

_Along with Hope and Light are joined_

_Can the greatest darkness be defeated_

_If not, the darkness will prevail. _

"You see Cody," Moseby began as Cody had finished reading the prophecy, "You are more than just the leader of the Power Rangers. You and Zack are the only hope for the entire universe."

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	7. Before The Storm

**AN: Ok, I know i haven't updated this for a while, but I've been so busy lately that all my stories have not been updated as fast as I want them to. Please continue to be patient with me. Thank you**

**Command Center**

Cody was still reeling from what Moseby had just told him and from the prophecy that he had read. He was trying his best to compose himself and get a grip of the new reality that had overtaken him. It did help to have Bailey and his mother on both of his side, soothing him and trying to get him to see past all the lies and half truths that he had lived with for the past 16 years. One thing did come to him though as he thought about things.

"There's one thing in this prophecy I don't understand," Cody began as he looked at everyone, "why are there only four people mention here?"

"What do you mean?" London asked, wondering where Cody was going with it.

"I mean from everything Moseby and our parents have told us, the power seems to be playing along with the prophecy, but if we include Zack into the list of good guys," Cody said before being interrupted by Marcus.

"And he will be, we'll make sure of that."

"Thanks Marcus," Cody said in appreciation before continuing, "why are there only four traits listed in this prophecy? I know we've only been rangers for about two months, but even I know that just from these two months, everything happens for a reason."

"You bring up a good point Cody," Emma responded, "That is why Moseby and I feel the prophecy is incomplete. There is one line of text towards the end that neither Moseby nor I can decipher."

"May I see the text?" Cody asked, not knowing why he wanted to see the original prophecy since he was sure he probably couldn't read it either. As Emma handed Cody the original, Cody looked at the prophecy as it was written in its original ancient language before something odd occurred. Cody was able to read and understand the ancient language.

"Ms Tutweiller," Cody began as he pointed out to his teacher, "is this the text that you guys can't decipher?"

"Yes, that is. Why?" Emma wondered as she looked at her student.

"Because I can read and understand it. It says, '_Only when both Strength and Righteousness, along with Hope and Light are joined, to be supported by Loyalty and Intelligence, Can the greatest darkness be defeated'._

"Well, just from the prophecy alone we can tell that Strength and Righteousness are you and Zack," Bailey said as she began to decipher the prophecy, "but who are the rest?"

"Can I take a wild guess on two more?" Jason spoke up as everyone nodded to him.

"I have to believe that Hope and Light are London and Bailey. It makes the most sense."

"Then that would mean that Intelligence and Loyalty are Maddie and Marcus," Trini concluded based upon her husband's train of thought.

"That would seem very logical," Billy acknowledged.

"So, it would take the six of us in order to defeat this big baddie, whoever he is," Marcus said, not sure whether or not he liked the idea of going up against the most evil villain in the universe.

"We must worry about that later," Maddie chimed in, "first thing we need to do is reverse Ilsa's spell over Zack and transform him back to his original personality."

"How in the world are we going to do that?" Bailey asked as the alarms around them suddenly came on.

"Oh no! Rangers, Zack is attacking downtown Canyon Hills," Kirby said as he pulls the image up on screen. The rangers and their parents could clearly see Zack, morphed in his green ranger suit, commanding a horde of putties and destroying anything in his sights. Kim's eyes were completely tear-filled as she saw her eldest destroying innocent lives instead of helping them, like his parents had. Trini, sensing her best friend's distress, went over to comfort the former pink ranger while Cody could only digest what was in front of him. As much as he hated to do this, there was absolutely no other way.

"We need to go and confront Zack. The longer we wait, the more innocent people will get hurt."

"Are you going to kill him?" London asked, not wanting her brother do something he would ultimately regret.

"If in the end, it'll come to that, then yes. Hopefully there is some why of destroying Ilsa's hold on him."

"I believe I know how," Maddie answered as she continued to scan Zack's entire molecular structure and found the answer.

"How?" Cody asked.

"By destroying that sword on his right hand," Maddie answered as the Viewing Globe is magnified to show the Sword of Darkness in Zack's right hand.

Jason snorted at the suggestion, "There's no way Ilsa would be that arrogant."

"As much as I would love to agree with you Jason," Billy began as he continued the scans with his daughter, "it seems as if Maddie's findings are correct. Although, even I can't believe how arrogant she is."

"What are you guys talking about?" London asked with impatience.

"When Tommy was the evil green ranger," her mother explained, "we got rid of the spell by destroying the Sword of Darkness. Ilsa would never make the same mistake twice."

"She didn't. She just upgraded the defense on the sword," Maddie concluded as she finished reading the data.

"A simple concentrated shot from the blade blaster won't work this time around," Billy said as he looked at Cody, "you're going to need to put your full power into a couple of swings with your power sword in order to destroy it."

Cody nodded, "Then that's what I'm going to do. I'm not leaving that battle field without my brother back on our side."

"Cody, you must be careful," Moseby began, "this is going to be one of the hardest battles you'll ever face as a ranger. Zack is your friend and your brother, but don't lose sight of the fact the person in that suit is neither right now. Don't allow your emotions get the best of you."

"I understand," Cody said with a nod before Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, just remember, you're more than just a ranger, you're the leader. Your team will follow you to their deaths because they believe in you and your leadership. Do not fail them and most importantly, do not fail to protect them and yourself. There is absolutely no shame in retreating, especially if you know you are beaten. Just know that any kid of Tommy's is never a failure, remember that."

Cody turns around hugs Jason, "Thanks Uncle Jason."

"You're welcome son. Now, go get your brother back. I'm sure Tommy would want his twins to fight alongside one another, not against each other."

As Jason was giving Cody a pep talk, the others were getting some encouragement from their own parents.

"Dad, I still don't know if I can do this job," Marcus protested as his father was helping him relief some stress.

"You'll do fine kiddo," Zack said with a reassuring smile, "And you can do this job. The powers choose you for a reason and it's not only because you're the son of two former rangers."

"I've been so unsure about things ever since Moseby first gave us the power. Now, I think I can do this, but all of this is still just too unreal in my head."

Zack smiled, "Looks like the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. I've had those same doubts as well when I first became a ranger. Yet, as time progressed, I've began to realize that I do have a place on this team and you do as well. You're the funny one, the chill one, the one that your teammates can look towards when they need attention drawn away from the bad situations. Continue to be that light for them son and you'll find your place. I believe in you."

"Thanks dad," Marcus said as he hugged his father. As Zack was hugging him back, he looked towards Trini with London and said a silent prayer for the new pink ranger. He knew that if history was repeating itself, London was going to be the only other ranger that's taking the younger Zack's fall into the darkness just as hard as his twin.

"I don't know if I can do this mommy," London began as Trini looks at her daughter.

"Yes you can. Just remember that you are the daughter of the leader of the first power team. You have the strength, leadership, and fighting skills of both me and your father. You were meant to be a ranger London, just like your friends."

"No, it's not that," London added as tears began to fill her eyes, "I mean that I just don't know if I can face Zack. I…"

"Love him, right baby?" Trini finished while trying to wipe away her tears.

London shook her head, "I don't know about love, but I know I care about him a lot. I don't want to fight against someone I know that is our friend and suppose to be on our side. I don't want to fight against the guy who I have a crush on."

Hearing this, Trini pulled London into a hug and sighed, "We don't get to pick and choose our battle in the field. We fight whatever Ilsa throws at us. I know it's going to be hard, but like Cody, you have to put your emotions aside and realize that this isn't your friend that you are fighting. You also need to realize that if it comes to it, this version of Zack will not hesitate to kill you. Until the spell is released, you cannot let your guard down."

London nodded, "I understand," as she pulled her mother in for one more hug. As London let go, she walked over to her two girlfriends, seeing that they were also getting some advice from their own father.

"You two look after one another okay," Billy said as he looked at his twin daughters, "and Maddie, don't be ashamed to call for help if you need it. Your allies are your biggest assets on the battlefield and to not utilize it is a detriment to yourself, the team, and the mission."

"Yes father," Maddie said with a serious look on her face, absorbing all the knowledge that came from her more experienced father.

Billy chuckled as he pulled Maddie into a hug, "Try to smile more, baby. You have a very beautiful one, just like your mother. This world needs more laughter and joy."

"Affirmative," Maddie answered with a smile and pulled away from her father to allow her twin to have a daddy-daughter moment.

"Look after one another," Billy began as he pulled Bailey into a hug, "and try to keep Cody from doing anything dumb and heroic. If he got any part of your Uncle Tommy's genes, he'll pull a solo stunt in order to make sure he suffers the biggest blow."

"I'll do my best, but you should have a good idea of how stubborn Cody can be," Bailey replied.

"With Kim and Tommy as his parents, I can only imagine. Speaking of which, I do get to interrogate him when you guys win this battle, right?"

"DADDY! Don't be too mean to him and scare him away," Bailey said with indignation.

Billy laughed at that thought, "If he does, then I question whether or not he's Tommy's kid. Although, from what I can tell from the times I've seen you guys, it took you two how long to get together?"

"I say about 5 years or more Uncle Billy," London answered, earning a glare from Bailey.

"It was NOT 5 years!" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey's correct," Maddie said, much to the short term relief of Bailey, "if we wanted to commence from the time Cody liked her, I estimate it has been over 12 years."

Upon hearing this, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy all laughed, much to the embarrassment of Kimberly, Cody, and Bailey.

"What's so funny?" Cody wondered, trying to hide his blush.

"Well, remember when I had said one time on the ship that Zack better not screw things up like his father did?" Jason asked the kids, to which they all nodded.

"It took your father losing his green ranger powers and five minutes of stuttering alone with your mother to get him to finally ask her out," Trini said while laughing.

"So that's where you get that from!" Bailey exclaimed while looking at her boyfriend.

"Ok! That'll be enough trying to torment my kid!" Kim said in defense of Cody and Bailey. She then turned towards Cody and kissed him on the forehead, "Good luck sweetie. Go out there and be the leader that your father was and know that you have the strength and wisdom of not only the two of us, but the entire ranger family. Make us proud and bring your brother home."

"I will mom," Cody nodded as he looked around him, surrounded by his closest friends and the one he loved. Bailey put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and whispered in his ears, "Let's go fearless leader." Cody nodded at the prompting and shouted, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" shouted Marcus

"Pterodactyl!" shouted London

"Triceratops!" shouted Maddie

"Saber tooth Tiger!" shouted Bailey

"Tyrannosaurs!" shouted Cody.

As the five teens morphed and were teleported out of the Command Center, their parents could only look with pride and concern. Proud of their children becoming the next generation of rangers, but concerned about their safety and their emotions, for this will be the ultimate test for them so far. Looking from a distance were Kirby, Emma, and Moseby, all but Moseby having grim looks on their faces.

"Oh my, do you think they'll succeed?" Kirby wondered.

"I don't know Kirby. I just don't know," Emma answered.

"Have faith in them you two," Moseby chided his wife and friend, "They will succeed."

* * *

**Will the Rangers succeed? Will Zack give them all they can handle? Will he find out the truth?**


End file.
